Brotherhood
by 42 Zombies
Summary: Villains are putting a plan into action to get rid of the forces that keep stopping them. Can these heroes work together long enough to stop them?
1. Wii

**Wii**

_Author's Notes: I do not own Super Smash Bros., and there's nothing you can do about it, y'all biscuitheads. No, seriously; I think that this fic will turn out pretty good. By the way, if any of you have ideas for what villains should show up, just let me know, because I need all the help I can get. Also, don't expect this to be updated as much as my other fics._

* * *

Diamond opened the door to his house cheerfully. "Mom!" He called out. "Mom?" He asked, confused. He looked around for a bit and then remembered that his mom had gone shopping.

Diamond wore a red beret and had black hair. He wore a black vest over a white t-shirt, a red scarf, and a yellow backpack. With a sigh, the young man walked upstairs to his room and reached into the bag. He pulled out a Pokeball and tossed it in the air.

"Come on out, Chimchar!"

The Pokeball opened up and shot out a beam of light, which became the chimp Pokemon Chimchar. "Chim?" Chimchar asked, looking at Diamond expectantly.

"My mom's not here." Diamond said with a shrug. "I wanted to tell her I was going off to gather information on my new Pokedex for Prof. Rowan. I guess we'll have to wait for her."

Diamond smiled and looked at his Wii. "I guess playing a little Wii Sports would pass the time." He said as Chimchar jumped on his shoulder. Diamond picked up the remote and pushed the power button.

Suddenly, the remote began crackling with electricity. "Wh-what?!" Diamond asked, shocked. The boy and his Pokemon became pure energy and entered into the remote. The remote then fired a beam of energy into the censor bar before falling to the ground. For one, brief moment, the TV turned on, showing Diamond and Chimchar, falling.

* * *

Kirby happily floated around the skyway of the planet Pop Star. "_Man, floating is hard…_" He thought to himself as he began descending towards the ground. Finally, he reached the ground and let out the breath he had been holding.

"_Now, where can I find some Maxim tomatoes…?_" Kirby wondered. He began walking around, until he came to a strange sight; a white, rectangular prism hooked up to a TV. Something that looked like a TV remote was lying near it.

"_What's this?_" Kirby wondered. He picked up the remote and looked it over curiously. "_Hmm… maybe if I eat this I'll find out what it does…_"

Soon, he noticed a small button in the upper left corner of the remote. Curious, he pushed it.

"_Huh… nothing's hap—_." Suddenly, just as it had happened with Diamond, Kirby became pure energy and was absorbed into the remote, which fired a beam of energy into the sensor bar on the TV. For a split-second, a certain pink fluff-ball appeared on the TV screen.

* * *

"Well, teammates, the time has come." The clown said in the room bathed with darkness. None of its numerous occupants could be seen by the young lady trapped in a cage. "Our plan's window of opportunity has opened, revealing lovely scenery and nice weather."

"Hmm…" the frog mused. "I still don't fully understand the plan…" "You're not supposed to." The turtle said roughly. "Uh… what _is_ the plan?"

"Well, it's…" The crocodile started to say. "It's, uh… it's a good plan, and uh… hmm…"

"Whatever, I don't care!" The turtle said. "Let the others worry about the plan. As long as I get what I want, I don't care!" He thought for a second. "Where _are_ the others, anyways?"

"Don't know, don't care." The crocodile said. "I heard they're at Final Destination, planning it up real good."

The turtle looked at the girl in the cage. "When should she be waking up?" He asked irritably. "I'm getting tired of waiting for Sleeping Beauty."

"You're going to wait." The druid said as he appeared. The others all spun around in fear upon seeing his silhouette, which seemed even darker than their's. "How long have you been there?" The crocodile asked.

"Long enough." The druid said coldly. "You bumbling fools have no understanding of how we're to go about this!" He pointed at the clown angrily. "I thought that you were to explain it to them!"

The clown simply laughed. "I would have to use very small words and speak very slowly to explain anything to these fools!" He said cheerfully.

The druid chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He said. He turned to face the three idiots. "However, I'm sure you understand the part where we lure those who would stand against us to their doom?"

"Oh, don't you worry!" The turtle said with a laugh. "We got that part! Have all of those goody-goody punks that keep beating us taken care of; oh yeah, you definitely don't need to worry about that!"

"Your promises are hollow." The druid said calmly. "Our enemies are powerful and resourceful. We must be careful; so far only three potential threats to our mission have fallen into our trap in the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Mushroom Kingdom. Right." The crocodile muttered. "I don't see why we can't put the trap where I come from…"

The druid chuckled coldly. "Does it matter?" He asked. "Within mere moments there will be less opposition to our plans. I hope that you all remember your parts in this phase?"

"It's not like you gave us jobs that we couldn't do!" The turtle yelled. "Quit treating us like we're a bunch of idiots!" "Stop acting like a bunch of idiots, then." The druid said as he turned and left the room.

"Well, I must be off." The clown said with a nod. "After all, that statue isn't going to find itself! Ciao!" The clown suddenly vanished.

The turtle chuckled wickedly. "_Fine, they can treat us like a bunch of idiots._" He planned wickedly. "_As soon as I get my chance I'll be running this show!_"

However, despite what the turtle had wondered earlier, the girl wasn't asleep; she was faking. "_Who are these people… what are they planning?_"

* * *

Pit soared around Angel Land, bored. He came to a stop when he saw a strange device; it looked like a black window. Hooked up to the window was a white, rectangular prism. Lying nearby was a white… sword hilt, or something, with buttons on it.

"What in the Underworld is all this?" Pit asked as he picked up the sword hilt and tossed it around in his hand for a bit. Now that he looked at it, it didn't really look like a sword hilt… he wasn't sure what it was, exactly.

"Is this some sort of weapon?" He asked himself, confused. "No, it doesn't look like it could really hurt anyone… well; this is the most exciting thing to happen to me since Orcus attacked… Zeus, nothing's happened in years…"

With a shrug, he decided that he had nothing better to do. He pushed the red button in the top-left corner. In less than a second, he became pure energy and entered the bar he was holding, which fired him into the window.

* * *

The clown appeared in a dark, damp temple in a far-off world. He floated silently along its corridors until at last he came to a small, golden statue. "Well, well; this is the statue I've heard so much about!" He said as he picked it up.

"Hmm… it's a shame I wasn't able to find it…" The clown said quietly as the statue disappeared. He chuckled wickedly. "I guess we won't be able to use its powers since I didn't find it…"

"Well, well… thinking of betraying us?" A sinister voice asked from behind the clown. The clown spun around, shocked to see the wizard Melongena.

"Solomon…" The clown muttered. "I didn't think you'd be able to survive here…" "Oh, I control them." Solomon Melongena said snidely. "Doesn't mean I'm one of them." The clown stared at him for a bit. "No, I'm pretty sure you're an eggplant."

Melongena chuckled. "I saw you hide that statue somewhere." He said coldly. "In order for our plans to succeed and our revenge to be complete, we need the powers that statue holds."

"I'm afraid that there's nothing you can do about it." The clown said with a chuckle. He began floating away. "Besides, who's going to believe a loser like you over me—?"

"Stop." Another Melongena said as he stepped in front of the clown, stopping him from going any farther. "Oh, right." The clown said. "Forgot about the whole bilocation thing…"

"Where did you hide the statue?!" The Melongena behind the clown asked angrily. "Don't force us to use our magic."

"Magic?" The clown asked mockingly. "You two fools have no idea what real magic is… of course, now that you've found out my plans, I can't allow you to—."

"SUFFER!" The two Melongena yelled as they pointed their staffs at the clown and fired beams of energy at him, transforming him.

The clown tried to scream, but he found he couldn't; he didn't really have a mouth anymore. He didn't have eyes or ears either, and that didn't make things easy on him when the two Melongena began dragging him away.

* * *

XXX:

_**Dark… it's getting dark…can't think… so dark… it hurts so much… their thoughts… so… dark… am I dead? No… can't die… can I? Ninten… must die… is he dead, though? No, he can't be… if he is I'll kill him… Ness… killed me… no… Ness brought me back to life… have I died or been born again? Who am I? … No, no… not dead, not alive… nothing? Everything? Ghost? Person? No… not dead, not alive… am I the universe? … No, not the universe; the universe must die! Space, planets… no, am I me? Or am I him? Am I… Ness? Ninten? Both? No, it's so dark… I must be Ness… but aren't I Ninten? I can't be, can I? If I'm both, I must be neither… no, no! I can't be dead… unless I'm Ness… in which case, I have to be dead, yes… no, no! Ninten, he's the one who's supposed to be dead… so, if I'm Ness… no… no, I'm alive… but I can't be… it's so dark…**_

* * *

Author's Notes: _Yup; that was creepy, no? Anyways, I'll welcome reviews. Who do you think the fourth hero should be? Also, I'm crossing this over with more than just games featured in Super Smash Bros. So… you know. Review and tell me stuff._

Next Time: Revenge Can Be Eggplant-Shaped


	2. Revenge Can Be EggplantShaped

**Revenge Can Be Eggplant-Shaped**

_Author's Notes: For those die-hard gamers out there—and you know who you are—you know what's coming next. For those die-hard eggplant-lovers out there—and you know who you are—you'll know that this character showed up in the last chapter. For those die-hard The Pirates! fans out there—and you know who you are—you'll recognize this chapter's title to be a reference to one of the chapter titles in one of The Pirates! books. I think the chapter's name was 'Death Can Be Squid-Shaped.'_

* * *

DIAMOND:

"Chimchar?" A voice near Diamond said. "Prof. Rowan… he's got an axe…" Diamond muttered in his sleep. "No, no! Dawn and Pearl… he killed them… axe-murderer… Prof. Rowan…"

Diamond felt something warm around his head. "Red Gyarados…" Diamond muttered. "No, Pearl… he trampled me… get off my head, Chimchar!" Diamond opened his eyes and saw that his head was apparently inside someone's mouth.

"AHHHH!" Diamond yelled as he pulled his head out of the mouth. He saw his starter, Chimchar, next to him. He turned and saw that the… thing… that had tried to eat his head was a round, pink puffball with red feet and big ol' eyes.

"Did you just try to eat me?!" Diamond yelled angrily. The pink puffball looked at him and gave a strange, 'poil' sound.

"Are… are you some sort of Pokemon?" Diamond asked, confused. The creature gave another 'poil' sound. Confused, Diamond pointed his Pokedex at the round creature.

**No Data.**

"I guess you're not a Pokemon." Diamond said as he put the Pokedex away. "But then what are you? Some kind of robot, maybe?"

The puffball, seeming to have understood him, walked over to a patch of dirt. It bent down and began writing something in the dirt. Diamond walked over and saw that the creature had written a single word in the dirt.

'Kirby.'

"Chimchar?" Chimchar asked as it climbed onto Diamond's shoulder. "So… I guess your name's Kirby, then." Diamond said. He looked around, suddenly realizing something; he had no idea where he was.

"What the heck?!" He yelled, confused. "How'd I get in this weird forest?! Where the heck am I?! Crazy-land?!"

It was true; the trees all seemed different from the trees back home. They seemed to be brighter and rounder. Diamond felt as if he was in some sort of cartoon…

"How did this happen?" He asked himself as he sat down. "First I was in my room… next thing I know, I'm here in the forest with…" Diamond's eyes widened as realization struck him.

"You!" He yelled as he turned around and pointed at Kirby. "You brought me here somehow!" Kirby stared at him, confused. "Don't deny it!" Diamond yelled. "Why did you bring me here, Kirby? So nobody can see you eat me?!"

* * *

KIRBY:

Kirby woke up in the middle of a forest, confused. "_Wasn't I just in a different forest?_" He wondered. He looked around at the forest and decided he didn't like it; none of the trees had faces on them!

Kirby began walking and, after awhile, came to an odd sight. A small, orange, monkey-like creature with its tail on fires was standing next to a round, red thing. "Chimchar?" The monkey asked.

"_Round… red…_" Kirby thought to himself. Finally, realization hit him. "_It must be a tomato!_" Excited at coming across his favorite food, Kirby put the tomato in his mouth. He then realized that the tomato was connected to a body, almost like someone's he—

"AHHHH!" The tomato yelled as it pulled Kirby off of it. Now that Kirby saw the tomato, it was actually some strange creature wearing a red hat. The creature was tall, had a strange white-pink skin, black hair, and a red outfit.

"Did you just try to eat me?!" The tomato asked as it looked at Kirby angrily. Kirby just stared back at the tomato, confused. "_Tomatoes aren't supposed to talk!_" He thought.

"Are… are you some sort of Pokey-man?" The tomato asked. It then reached into its backpack and pulled out a handheld, red device.

**No Data.**

"I guess you're not a Pokey-man." The tomato said as it put the device away. "But then what are you? Some kind of robot, maybe?"

"_The tomato must want to know my name._" Kirby thought. "_But I can hardly talk yet…_" Seeing a patch of dirt, Kirby got an idea. He walked over to the patch and wrote his name in the dirt. The tomato followed after him and read the name.

"Chimchar?" The monkey-creature asked as it crawled onto the tomato's shoulder. "So… I guess your name's Kirby, then." The tomato said. It looked around and a look of shock crawled onto its face.

"What the heck?!" It yelled, confused. "How'd I get in this weird forest?! Where the heck am I?! Crazy-land?!"

"_This tomato's funny!_" Kirby thought. He laughed happily at the tomato's silly antics.

"How did this happen?" The tomato asked itself as it sat down. "First I was in my room… next thing I know, I'm here in the forest with…" the tomato trailed off; a thought seemed to have hit it.

"You!" It yelled as it turned around and pointed at Kirby. "You brought me here somehow!" Kirby stared at it, confused. "Don't deny it!" The tomato yelled. "Why did you bring me here, Kirby? So nobody can see you eat me?!"

Kirby, confused, pointed at the tomato's head and happily declared, "Tomato!"

"Send me back home; now!" The tomato demanded angrily. "I won't hesitate to make Chimchar use Ember on your round, pink butt!"

"_This tomato's mean._" Kirby thought angrily. "_Rotten tomato…_" He stuck his tongue out at the tomato and turned to begin walking away.

"Hey!" A voice yelled. Kirby turned to see three yellow, turtle-monsters with green shells. The monsters stood on their hinds legs and looked pretty funny to Kirby.

"You! Round, pink… thing." One of the turtles said. "By order of His Awesomeness Lord Bowser, you're on the list for extermination!"

Kirby stared at the turtle-monster for a while and then began inhaling. "W-what?!" The turtle-monster yelled as it was sucked into Kirby's mouth. Kirby happily swallowed the turtle.

"He ate Kyle!" One of the two remaining turtles yelled in fear. "Looks like he enjoyed it." The other turtle said as it pointed at Kirby. Kirby now had a green shell like the turtle-monsters' on his head.

"Lord Bowser didn't say anything about being able to eat us!" One of the turtles yelled. "Bobby, what should we—." Kirby pulled himself into the shell on his head and went flying towards the turtle, knocking him down on his shell.

"ADAM!" Bobby yelled at his teammate. "What?" The turtle asked. "I'm still alive, just knocked dow—." An arrow suddenly flew into him, piercing him to the ground. "Crap." Adam said.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Bobby yelled in fear as he ran away. "I'm not dead!" Adam yelled after his comrade. "It's only a flesh-wound! Bobby, help me! I've fallen and I can't get up!"

"What just happened?" The tomato asked, confused. "Who shot that arrow?"

"I did." A voice said as someone dropped from a nearby tree. The person had the same figure as the tomato did, with brown, messy hair. It had a laurel crown, small wings, sandals, two swords attached at the handle, and a white dress.

"_Must be a girl…_" Kirby thought.

* * *

DIAMOND:

"Hey!" A voice yelled. Diamond turned to see three Turtwig-like beings. They stood on their hind legs, had yellow skin, green shells, and no leaf growing out of their heads.

"You!" One of the Turtwig-monsters said as it pointed at Kirby. "Round, pink… thing. By order of His Awesomeness Lord Bowser, you're on the list for extermination!"

"Extermination?" Diamond asked in fear. "Am I on this list?" Another Turtwig-monster stared at him for a while. "No; go away."

Kirby looked at the Turtwig-monster who was yelling at him, apparently not noticing what Diamond had just asked. Then, he began inhaling. The Turtwig-monster was being drawn towards Kirby's large, gaping mouth. "W-what?!" The Turtwig-monster yelled as Kirby swallowed it whole.

"He ate Kyle!" One of the two remaining Turtwig-monsters yelled in fear. "Looks like he enjoyed it." The other Turtwig-monster said as it pointed at Kirby. Kirby now had a green shell like the Turtwig-monsters' on his head.

"Lord Bowser didn't say anything about being able to eat us!" One of the Turtwig-monsters yelled. "Bobby, what should we—." Kirby pulled himself into the shell on his head and went flying towards the Turtwig-monster, knocking him down on his shell.

"ADAM!" Bobby yelled at his teammate. "What?" The Turtwig-monster asked. "I'm still alive, just knocked dow—." An arrow suddenly flew into him, piercing him to the ground. "Crap." Adam said.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Bobby yelled in fear as he ran away. "I'm not dead!" Adam yelled after his comrade. "It's only a flesh-wound! Bobby, help me! I've fallen and I can't get up!"

"What just happened?" Diamond asked. "Who shot that arrow?"

"I did." A voice said as a young boy jumped down from a nearby tree. He had brown hair, a laurel crown, small wings, a bow, and a white toga.

"My name's Pit." The boy said as he put the bow on his back. Diamond suddenly realized that the bow seemed to be made of two blades, and could probably be used as a bow and sword.

"Do you live here, Pit?" Diamond asked. "Nope." Pit said as he shook his head. "I live in Angel Land; I found some strange device and was transported here. This is the most exciting thing to happen to me since Orcus attacked!"

Diamond stared at Pit, confused. "Okay…" he said. He then turned and pointed at Kirby, who had returned to his normal form. "I think this little puffball brought us here. Maybe you can make him send us back."

Pit looked at Diamond. Then he looked at Kirby. Then he looked at Diamond. Then he looked at Kirby. Then he burst into laughter. "Mortals!" He laughed, wiping a tear from his eye. He stopped laughing and sighed.

"What's so funny?!" Diamond asked angrily. "Chimchar?!" Chimchar asked.

"How could this little puffball bring us here?" Pit asked. "Mortal, you know nothing of how things work. What ever force brought us here is something you could not comprehend! Mortals can be expected to have cosmic understanding as much as a grain of sand at the beach can know the history of the Spanish Inquisition!"

There was a sound of clapping. "Well said, Kid Icarus." A voice said as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

* * *

PIT:

Pit opened his eyes and found himself in a strange forest. He sat up, confused yet… excited. "What sort of evil is afoot?" He asked himself excitedly. He got up and jumped into a tree, then began jumping from branch to branch. "I will—."

He stopped when he saw a strange site. Two turtle-like monsters fighting a pink puffball with a green shell on its head. A human boy with a hideous growth stood on the sidelines, watching the fight.

"These mortals look as if I should help them." Pit said to himself. With a shrug, he took out the Sacred Bow of Palutena and fired and arrow at one of the turtles, who was knocked down. The other turtle ran away in fear while the turtle he had shot yelled something after it.

"What just happened?" The boy asked. "Who fired that arrow?"

"I did." Pit said as he jumped down from the tree. "My name's Pit."

"Do you live here, Pit?" The boy with the growth asked. "Nope." Pit said as he shook his head. "I live in Angel Land; I found some strange device and was transported here. This is the most exciting thing to happen to me since Orcus attacked!"

"Okay…" the boy said, confused. He turned and pointed at the pink round thing, which no longer had a shell on its head. "I think this little puffball brought us here. Maybe you can make him send us back."

Pit sighed, putting up with the mortal's ignorance. "Mortal, you are wrong." He said. "There is no way this round thing could have brought us here."

"What?!" The boy yelled angrily. "Chimchar?!" His growth asked. Pit suddenly realized that the boy's growth was actually a small, orange monkey with a flaming tail.

"You don't understand how things work." Pit explained. "Mortals can never understand exactly how the cosmos operates."

There was a sound of clapping. "Well said, Kid Icarus." A voice said as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

The being had a purple body and an oddly-shaped purple-head. A green stem grew out of the top of his head. He had only one eye, wore a white and red cape, and carried a staff with an eggplant on it.

"Solomon Melongena!" Pit spat the name out. "The Eggplant Wizard…"

The mortal boy looked from Melongena to Pit. "Eggplant Wizard?" He repeated skeptically.

"Your ignorance of my powers will be your undoing!" The Eggplant Wizard laughed. "So… are you an eggplant?" The boy asked. "What?" The Eggplant Wizard asked. "No, of course not! I-I'm not an eggplant! Why does everyone always ask me that?"

"Your head looks like an eggplant." The boy pointed out. Pit sighed at the mortal's stupidity.

* * *

KIRBY:

"Mortals!" The girl named Pit laughed. "What?!" The tomato yelled. "Chimchar?!" The monkey-thing asked.

"How could this little puffball bring us here?" Pit asked. "Mortal, you know blah-blah-blah-blah-blah. Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-big word. Blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah-really, REALLY big word."

There was a sound of clapping. "Well said, Kid Icrus." A voice said as a figure stepped out of the shadows.

The being had a purple body and an oddly-shaped purple-head. A green stem grew out of the top of his head. He had only one eye, wore a white and red cape, and carried a staff with an eggplant on it.

"Solomon Melongena!" Pit spat the name out. "The Eggplant Wizard…"

"Eggplant Wizard?" The tomato asked skeptically. "_Eggplant Wizard!_" Kirby thought happily. "_Maybe there's a tomato wizard!_"

"Your ignorance of my powers will be your undoing!" The Eggplant Wizard laughed. "So… are you an eggplant?" The tomato asked. "What?" The Eggplant Wizard asked. "No, of course not! I-I'm not an eggplant! Why does everyone always ask me that?"

"Your head looks like an eggplant." The tomato pointed out. "He's right, it does." Pit agreed. "And you're purple, too."

"Oh, shut up!" A voice yelled from behind them. Kirby turned and saw another Eggplant Wizard, which really confused him.

"SUFFER!" The two Eggplant Wizards yelled as they fired beams of energy from their staffs at Pit. Pit jumped into the air to dodge the blasts and used her wings to slow her descent to the ground.

"Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" The tomato yelled as it pointed at one of the Eggplant Wizards. "Chim!" The monkey-thing yelled as it jumped off of tomato's shoulder and began spinning like a wheel. Flames coated its body; it hit the Eggplant Wizard… and was sent flying into a tree.

"W-what?" The tomato asked, confused. "You fool!" The Eggplant Wizards laughed. "My protective spells prevent me from being hurt by anything other than eggplants; and I am the only wizard who practices Eggplantmancy!"

"I forgot!" Pit exclaimed. "What?!" The tomato asked. "_I'm hungry…_" Kirby thought sadly.

"Now your pet… will SUFFER!" One Eggplant Wizard said as he fired a beam of energy from his staff at the monkey-thing. There was a suddenly burst of purple light, and when it cleared, the monkey-thing was now an eggplant with legs.

"What?!" The tomato asked, confused. "Now for the puffball!" The other Eggplant Wizard said as he pointed his staff at Kirby.

* * *

DIAMOND:

"Your head looks like an Eggplant." Diamond pointed out. "He's right, it does." Pit agreed. "And you're purple, too."

"Oh, shut up!" A voice yelled from behind them. Diamond turned and saw another Eggplant Wizard, which really confused him.

"SUFFER!" The two Eggplant Wizards yelled as they fired beams of energy from their staffs at Pit. Pit jumped into the air to dodge the blasts and used his wings to slow his descent to the ground.

"Chimchar, use Flame Wheel!" Diamond yelled he pointed at one of the Eggplant Wizards. "Chim!" Chimchar said as it jumped off of Diamond's shoulder and began spinning like a wheel. Flames coated its body; it hit the Eggplant Wizard… and was sent flying into a tree.

"W-what?" Diamond asked, confused. "You fool!" The Eggplant Wizards laughed. "My protective spells prevent me from being hurt by anything other than eggplants; and I am the only wizard who practices Eggplantmancy!"

"I forgot!" Pit exclaimed. "What?!" Diamond asked.

"Now your pet… will SUFFER!" One Eggplant Wizard said as he fired a beam of energy from his staff at Chimchar. There was a suddenly burst of purple light, and when it cleared, Chimchar was now an eggplant with legs.

"What?!" Diamond asked, still confused. "_Jeez, 'what' is my favorite word today…_" "Now for the puffball!" The other Eggplant Wizard said as he pointed his staff at Kirby. He fired a purple beam of energy at Kirby…

Who opened his mouth and ate it. "What?!" The Eggplant Wizards asked, shocked. Suddenly, Kirby changed; his skin turned purple; a green stem sprouted from his head; and his skin turned purple.

"What?!" The Eggplant Wizards asked again. "Oh, now I remember." One of them said. "He can gain something's powers by eating it…" "But…" the other Eggplant Wizard began. "Doesn't that mean he can—?"

Kirby opened his mouth and an eggplant shot our. It hit one of the Eggplant Wizards square in the eyes. "OH, ZEUS!" That Eggplant Wizard yelled as his eyes began to water. "IT BRUISED MY CORNEA!"

"Dang!" The other Eggplant Wizard said. "The one chink in our armor has been found by a little, pink thing!" "Waluigi will probably never shut up about this!" The Eggplant Wizard with a bruised cornea realized. "Quick, let's get out of here!"

A pillar of light suddenly came up from the ground, surrounding the two. "SMASH!" They yelled at the top of the voice. The pillar of light shrunk until it vanished, taking the two Wizards with it.

"Wait!" Diamond yelled as he ran over to Chimchar, who was still an eggplant. "What about Chimchar?!" He asked, worried. "I'm sure we'll find a healer or something eventually." Pit said. "Your monkey-thing will be fine."

Diamond sighed and took out Chimchar's Pokeball. "Chimchar, return." He said. A beam of red light came out of the Pokeball, covered Chimchar, and pulled it inside of the Pokeball. Pit stared at it, shocked.

"What?" Diamond asked as he put the Pokeball away. "They don't have Pokeballs where you're from?" "Well, we don't need them!" Pit said. "We just keep out pets on a leash, not use witchcraft to trap them in tiny balls!"

Suddenly, a multicolored energy-thing went flying towards Pit and hit him, knocking him down. "Oh, well." Diamond said with a shrug. "Serves you right, jerkwad."

Suddenly, a box opened in thin air, with a strange clown-like being appearing inside of it. Half of the being's face was black, the other half white. He had a pointy, purple and yellow hat, pointy clothes, and his eyes were narrow or closed; hard to tell.

"Greetings!" The clown said with a smile. "I am Dimentio, the master of dimensions!" Diamond stared at the clown. "Okay; bye." Diamond said as he began walking away. "Yes, by—wait!" Dimentio said. "I'm afraid none of you can go anywhere."

"What… do you mean?" Pit asked as he got up. Dimentio laughed. "You see, you're the ones who would give us the most trouble in our plans…" he then looked at Diamond, confused. "Wait… who are you?"

"I'm Diamond!" Diamond answered. "I'm a Pokemon trainer!" "Oh, really?" Dimentio asked with a chuckle. "Like Francese… I wonder, do you have one of those little pink things that can shape-shift?"

"A Ditto?" Diamond asked. "No, don't have one of those." "Oh." Dimentio said. "Well, then I guess there's no reason for me to let you live, is there?" "Yeah, I—what?"

Yellow boxes suddenly opened around Pit, Diamond, and Kirby. Dimentio chuckled. "I'm really terribly sorry about this." He said. "But consider your games over…" he held up his hand and snapped his fi—

A red laser his Dimentio before he could snap his fingers. Dimentio fell to the ground and the boxes around the three vanished. "Drat!" Dimentio said. "Looks like someone else is here… I'll finish them off later…" a box opened up around him and closed, vanishing along with him. It let out a strange, shimmering sound.

"Who shot him?" Diamond asked, confused. He looked around for the shooter, and his answer soon came when someone fell out of a tree, unconscious. The person looked like an anthropomorphic fox wearing a white jacket, green pants, and a red scarf. A black gun had fallen out of his hand.

"Oh, man…" Diamond said, shocked. "We need to get this guy some help…"

* * *

The tall, wiry man in the dark-purple overalls burst into laughter. He wore a purple shirt, white gloves, and a purple hat with an upside-down L on it. "So… so let me get this-a straight-a." He said, laughing. "You were-a beaten… by a little pink-a puffball?"

The Eggplant Wizard huffed angrily. "He bruised my cornea…" he muttered. "Anyways, Waluigi, you haven't even done anything for these plans!" "Look, my brother may not have-a joined up with us, but I'm-a just as good!" Waluigi yelled. "My-a brother never even-a tried to take over the world-a; he just-a wants money!"

"I… didn't ask you about your brother." The Eggplant Wizard said, confused. "You didn't?" Waluigi asked, surprised. "Well, you-a should have."

* * *

Next Time: A Million Mushrooms 


	3. A Million Mushrooms

**A Million Mushrooms**

_Author's Notes: Wow, I got a review. That hardly ever happens. Anyways, sorry if it's a bit confusing; I'll try to clear it up a bit. Also, thanks to Rising-Phoenix90 for your villain ideas. I was planning on using most of the villains listed there, but you gave me an idea that's too good to avoid. Lastly, let me explain that the story may change a bit depending on the point of view._

_Diamond: Sees things how they are._

_Pit: Tries to make himself look good._

_Kirby: Has a very naive point of view._

_There; we good? Good. Now, on with the fic! … Okay, now._

* * *

MARIO:

"Thanks for fixing my plumbing, Mario!" The Toad yelled after Mario as he exited his house. "Oh, it was-a no problem!" Mario responded modestly. "It was a welcome change from-a battling the forces of evil."

Mario happily walked down the street, heading home; nobody had threatened the kingdom (Or another kingdom… or the whole world… or all of the dimensions) in a few months. But Mario wasn't complaining; he was enjoying the downtime.

"Hey, Mario!" A young Toad said as he ran up to the plumber. "There's a freak-show! Four freaks just came into town; you should check it out!"

Mario rubbed the back of his head. A freak-show? That sounded a bit suspicious… no, he was just being paranoid. "Okay." Mario said with a nod as he followed the Toad to see the freaks.

* * *

FOX MCCLOUD:

Fox opened his eyes in pain. He felt like he was moving, and he felt like he was on someone's back. His leg hurt, his head was pounding, and he was tired. What was the last thing he remembered? He remembered shooting something in an Arwing… no, he hadn't been an Arwing, he had been in a tree… with a small groan, Fox passed out.

* * *

DIAMOND:

"Why do I have to carry the fox?" Diamond asked as he walked along with Pit and Kirby. "Because, mortal, I don't wish to dirty myself." Pit said. "And the puffball is too small."

Diamond looked at Kirby with some disdain; he knew that the innocent-looking pink… thing… had brought them here, but Pit didn't believe him. He wondered if the fox-thing he was carrying on his back could talk; it had shot that weird clown Dimentio, so maybe it—

The fox-thing on his back groaned. Diamond didn't know what was going on; was it some sort of mutant Ninetails or Vulpix?

"Hark!" Pit yelled as he pointed. "A town!" "… I see it, Pit." Diamond said angrily. "We're not that far away from it." Pit looked at Diamond angrily. "Mortal, show me some respect." He said. "For I am a—."

"FREAK!" Someone yelled happily as they pointed at Pit. "Yup, that about sums it up." Diamond said with a nod. A strange, short, humanoid creature ran up to them. It looked like a male, but it had a large, polka-dotted mushroom cap on its head. It wore a red vest and black pants.

"Uh… hi… Breloom man." Diamond said with a small wave. "HEY, EVERYONE!" The mushroom-man yelled as a group of people gathered. "THE FREAK-SHOW'S IN TOWN! HOW COOL IS THAT?"

"Freak-show?!" Diamond yelled. "Hey, we are _not_ freaks…" he looked at Kirby. "Well, I am _not_ a freak! I'm a human being!"

The mushroom-man stared at Diamond for a bit. "You… don't look human." He said. "You're too tall; your clothes are funny…" he looked at Kirby. "What is he? A mutant Boo or something?"

* * *

PIT:

"FREAK!" Someone yelled happily as they pointed at Kirby. "Yup, that about sums it up." Diamond said with a nod. Pit then punched him for being men. A strange, short, humanoid creature ran up to them. It looked like a male, but it had a large, polka-dotted mushroom cap on its head. It wore a red vest and black pants.

"Uh… hi… Breloom man." Diamond said with a small wave. "HEY, EVERYONE!" The mushroom-man yelled as a group of people gathered. "THE FREAK-SHOW'S IN TOWN! HOW COOL IS THAT?"

"Freak-show?!" Diamond yelled. "Hey, we are _not_ freaks…" he looked at Kirby. "Well, I am _not_ a freak! I'm a human being!" Pit punched him again, because he was making Kirby cry.

The mushroom-man stared at Diamond for a bit. "You… don't look human." He said. "You're too tall; your clothes are funny…" he looked at Kirby. "What is he? A mutant Boo or something?"

"Excuse me!" A voice said in the crowd, and a man stepped forward. He was a bit short and chubby, wore a red hat with an M on it, blue overalls, a red shirt, and white gloves. He also had a very impressive mustache.

"Hey, Mario!" One of the mushroom-people yelled. "Check out the freaks!" "These aren't-a freaks!" The man said. He pointed at Diamond. "That's a normal-a human like-a my brother and I!" He then pointed at Pit. "And that is an awesome angel warrior!"

"Oh, man…" one mushroom-man said, and the crowd dispersed. "Hello!" The man said with a friendly wave. "I'm-a Mario Mario!" Diamond stared at the man. "Your last name… is the same as your first name?" Mario nodded, apparently embarrassed. "They-a always made-a fun of me for that…"

"I am Pit." Pit said with a noble bow. "This is Diamond, Kirby, and a fox that requires medical attention."

"Don't-a worry." Mario said with a nod as he walked over to Diamond and took the fox off of his back. He began carrying it into town. "We'll-a make sure he pulls through!"

* * *

MARIO:

"Excuse me!" Mario said as he made his way through the crowd, finally coming to the front. He saw an ordinary human boy wearing mostly red and with a fox on his back, some sort of bird-man in a toga, and a round, pink thing.

"Hey, Mario!" One Toad yelled. "Check out the freaks!" "These aren't-a freaks!" Mario responded. He pointed at the boy. "That's a normal-a human like-a my brother and I!"

"Oh, man…" one Toad said, and the crowd dispersed. "Hello!" Mario said with a friendly wave. "I'm-a Mario Mario!" The boy in red stared at him. "Your last name… is the same as your first name?" Mario nodded, apparently embarrassed. "They-a always made-a fun of me for that…"

"I am Pit." The bird-man said with a curt nod. "This is Diamond…" he pointed at the boy in red. "Kirby…" he pointed at the round, pink thing. "And a dead fox." He pointed at the fox on Diamond's back. "He's not dead!" Diamond yelled. "He needs medical attention!"

"Don't-a worry." Mario said as he led them into town. "There's a hospital along this way; your-a fox should be-a fine-a."

* * *

BOWSER:

"King Bowser!" The Koopa Adam said as his king approached. Adam was knocked down and pinned to the ground by an arrow.

"So… you idiots failed to eliminate your targets?" Bowser asked angrily. "Um… sir? I'm kind of stuck. Could you—."

"How hard can it be to kill off a round, pink thing and some sort of angel-guy?!" Bowser asked, not paying attention to his minion's pleas. "The Eggplant Wizard and that freak Dimentio failed, too… I may have to bring in some help…"

"Uh… Your Heinousness?" Adam asked. "Could you just help me out a bit? This is uncomfortable." "Shut up, Kyle; I'm thinking." Bowser ordered. "Hmm… who could help with my full-scale invasion of the Mushroom Kingdom? Hmm… King K. Rool is close… and the Devastating Fortress… yeah, yeah… that'll work!" Bowser began laughing, evilly and insanely.

"Uh… sir?" Adam asked as his boss laughed. "Sir? … Help? Please, sir? Pretty please?"

* * *

KIRBY:

"Amazing…" the mushroom said as it examined the tomato's monkey-thing. "I've never seen anyone who's been turned into an eggplant… this may take some time to fix."

The tomato sighed sadly. "Just please, help my Chimchar." It said. "Don't-a worry." Mario Mario said. "Dr. Toadingston is-a one of the best doctors in the-a Mushroom Kingdom."

"Yes, and don't worry." The mushroom said. "Your fox friend should be fine; his leg is broken and he has a concussion. He'll need some rest."

"I wonder who that fox is." Pit said as she polished her bow-sword thing. "What was that strange, black device it had been holding?" "… That was a gun." The tomato explained incredulously.

"A… gun?" Pit asked, confused. "_She doesn't know what a gun is?_'" Kirby thought. "_Good; then she'll never shoot one._"

"HEY!" A voice yelled as a mushroom ran into the room. "HEY! HEY! HEY EVERYBODY! YOU WON'T BELIEVE IT! SOMEBODY'S DANCING!" The mushroom then ran out, leaving everyone confused.

* * *

LUIGI:

Luigi hummed to himself as he swept the front steps of the house he and Mario lived in. He couldn't help but wonder why they didn't just live in that big castle his brother owned…

"HEY!" A Toad yelled as he ran up to Luigi. "MARIO'S GREEN BROTHER! SOMEBODY'S DANCING!" The Toad then ran away. Luigi stared at where the Toad had just been, shrugged, and walked out to town to see who was dancing.

When Luigi got there, he saw a crowd gathered around someone. He could make out his brother in his trendy red-shirt-blue-overalls combo. He was with a boy in red, a round, pink thing, and a kid with wings. "Hey-a, Mario!" Luigi said as he ran up to his brother, who seemed focused on whoever was dancing. Luigi waved his hand in front of Mario's face, but he didn't respond.

"Mario?" Luigi asked. He looked through the crowd and saw who was dancing, and it was all too familiar. The purple hat; the upside-down L; the stupid mustache.

"Waluigi!" Luigi realized in fear. Waluigi laughed upon seeing Luigi. "Well, if it-a isn't… the-a green one." Waluigi said. "What's-a your name again? Luigi? Yes, that's it-a, isn't it?"

"How-a could you-a forget my name?" Luigi asked as he watched Waluigi dance. "It's-a practically the same as yours, just-a without the first syllable."

"That's-a not important." Waluigi argued. "What _is_ important is that-a I've-a stolen the Music Keys, so-a I can cause world domination by-a hypnotizing the entire world-a with my dancing!"

Luigi stared at Waluigi for several seconds. "Haven't you-a already tried this plan?" He asked. "Come to think of it, that was-a your only evil plan ever." "Oh-a, shut up-a!" Waluigi yelled. "Within seconds, my-a brilliant dancing will-a have you hypnotized."

Luigi stared at Waluigi for a few seconds. "It's-a not working." He said simply. "Crap!" Waluigi yelled. "I-a thought for sure this would work… oh, well; I-a still have the others a-hypnotized… but I a-have to keep dancing… hmm… maybe I-a should—."

Suddenly, there was a very familiar sound; someone passing gas. Yellow, stinky gas filled the area, breaking Waluigi's hypnotic, dance-o-matic grip on the populace. "Mama Mia!" Mario yelled, freed from his trance. "Who-a cut the cheese?!"

"There's-a only one person who can-a fart like that…" Waluigi said as his eyes watered. There was laughter that was all too familiar to Luigi, and when the smoke cleared he saw Wario standing on top of a nearby building.

"Waluigi, I can-a respect you a-trying to take over the world-a…" Wario said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "But-a why do you have to do it on the _**DAY MY NEW MINIGAMES COME OUT?!**_ It'll-a ruin business! Don't-a take away money from game designers like-a me. How else can I afford another solid gold humvee? And-a diamond-studded swimming pools; these-a things don't-a grow on trees! So all I ask is everybody, a-please—."

"Wario?!" Mario asked, shocked. Wario noticed his counterpart and groaned. "I just-a saved Mr. Goody-goody?!" He asked, shocked. Then, an idea struck. "_Wait… maybe I can-a turn this to my advantage…_"

"Uh… Mario…" Wario said as calmly as possible. "I-a saved you, but in-a return, I-a want you to buy… a hundred minigames! Or else, I'll… uh… un-save you."

"Hey!" One Toad yelled. "I just realized that the tall guy hypnotized us by dancing! That's unethical!"

Waluigi kicked the Toad away. "Oh, a-shut up!" He yelled. "Well, I a-just hope the distraction gave-a my comrades enough time to-a attack… crap, did-a I just say that out loud?'

"Comrades?" The kid with wings asked. "What do you mean, 'comrades'?" "Comrades, you-a know." Waluigi explained. "A person who-a shares one's interests or-a activities; a friend or companion."

"Yes, we know what the word means!" The boy in red yelled. "But who are your comrades?" "I know." Wario said. "A month ago a group of-a people asked me to-a join them in their plot for-a world conquest; I didn't want to because-a that stupid Captain Syrup was a member… and-a I promised my friends I'd-a go dancing that night, and Jimmy would-a get really upset if—."

"Yeah, yeah; you and you're a-stupid friends." Waluigi said angrily. "Anyways, one of the guys-a asked me to-a join them. I-a think his name started with a D or something… it-a was something a-stupid, too…"

The round, pink thing gave a noise, apparently recognizing something. "Hey, Mario… who are your friends?" Luigi asked while Waluigi insulted every other member of the organization he had joined.

"Oh!" Mario said. He pointed at each as he gave their name. "This is-a Kirby, Diamond, and Pit. You'll-a never believe who attacked them in the for—."

"Don't-a interrupt!" Waluigi yelled. "I-a was in the middle of a story! Anyways, there's this one… eggplant guy who—."

Suddenly, there was a sound of clanking metal. A huge, hulking machine shaped like a giant, monstrous head had materialized out of thin air. "The-a Devastating Fortress?!" Waluigi yelled, shocked. "They-a brought in the-a Devastating Fortress?! What-a next, are they-a going to-a bring in the hands?!"

"SHUT UP, WALUIGI!" A voice roared from inside of the Devastating Fortress. "I'VE WANTED TO GET MY REVENGE ON MARIO FOR QUITE SOME TIME NOW, AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RUIN MY ONE SHOT AT REVENGE!"

"Shut up?!" Waluigi yelled, shocked. "Who are you to-a ask me to-a shut up-a?!"

"I AM THE… MYSTERY PILOT!" The voice yelled. "I AM THE ONE WHO CREATED THE DEVASTATING FORTRESS; AND I RBOUGHT FRIENDS!"

"I like friends!" A particularly stupid Toad in the crowd yelled. "NOT MY FRIENDS!" The voice yelled. There was a strange, coughing sound. Then, in a voice like a wrestler's, the Mystery Pilot said, "INTRODUCING… ALL THE WAY FROM CROCODILE ISLE… KING K. ROOL!"

A large, crocodile-like monster jumped out of the Devastating Fortress. He wore a crown, a red cape, a large, golden gut, and his most distinguishing feature: his right eye had a tic and was larger than the left.

"AND, WEIGHING IN AT A SCALE-BREAKING 500 POUNDS… BOWSER!" The Mystery Pilot yelled as Mario's arch-foe jumped out of the Devastating Fortress with a cocky grin on his face.

"AND LASTLY… WEIGING IN AT A MEASLY 120 POUNDS, SOAKING WET… ALL THE WAY FROM THE JOHTO REGION… FRANCESE ITALIEN!" Finally, a boy of about 17 climbed out. He wore a brown cape and a brown cowboy hat. He had long, black hair and a black, crow-like creature on his shoulder.

Luigi screamed. "B-Bowser?!" He asked, shocked. Bowser stood at least 100 feet high, with sparks flying from his nostrils and an air of evil that made Luigi almost wet himself. But he didn't; if he hadn't wet himself when he had been in that mansion, he wouldn't wet himself now. To him, nothing was scarier than—

"OH, I ALMOST FORGOT." The Mystery Pilot said. There was another coughing noise. "FROM SOMEWHERE, WEIGHING AT SOMETHING, KING BOO."

The giant, ghostly monster floated out of the Devastating Fortress and cackled madly. "Well, well; if it isn't the Lame-io Brothers!"

* * *

DIAMOND:

"I like friends!" A particularly stupid mushroom in the crowd yelled. "NOT MY FRIENDS!" The voice yelled. There was a strange, coughing sound. Then, in a voice like a wrestler's, the Mystery Pilot said, "INTRODUCING… ALL THE WAY FROM CROCODILE ISLE… KING K. ROOL!"

A large, crocodile-like monster jumped out of the Devastating Fortress. He wore a crown, a red cape, a large, golden gut, and his most distinguishing feature: his right eye had a tic and was larger than the left.

"AND, WEIGHING IN AT A SCALE-BREAKING 500 POUNDS… BOWSER!" The Mystery Pilot yelled as a giant monster jumped out of the Devastating Fortress. It had spiked cuffs, a long, red mane, sharp teeth, and a spiked turtle shell. The man in green looked absolutely terrified. He was roughly seven feet tall.

"AND LASTLY… WEIGING IN AT A MEASLY 120 POUNDS, SOAKING WET… ALL THE WAY FROM THE JOHTO REGION… FRANCESE ITALIEN!" Finally, a boy of about 17 climbed out. He wore a brown cape and a brown cowboy hat. He had long, black hair and a Murkrow on his shoulder.

The man in green screamed. "B-Bowser?!" He asked, shocked. Diamond looked at the boy named Francese, who was rolling a Pokeball on his finger.

"OH, I ALMOST FORGOT." The Mystery Pilot said. There was another coughing noise. "FROM SOMEWHERE, WEIGHING AT SOMETHING, KING BOO."

A giant, white, ghost-like being flew out of the Devastating Fortress. It had black eyes with red pupils, a large ruby on its head, and was sticking its tongue out mockingly. "Well, well; if it isn't the Lame-io brothers!" He said.

"King Boo!" Mario realized while the man in green who looked like him almost wet himself. "I thought-a Prof. E. Gadd had you-a trapped in a portrait!"

"Yes, well, there was a silverfish infestation…" King Boo explained. "And the exterminator broke the portrait accidentally. Happens all the time, really."

"Yeah; I hear that." One Toad said with a nod. "Happens all the time at the castle." Bowser agreed. Everyone then began talking about it, apparently agreeing.

"Oh, shut up!" Pit yelled, interrupting everyone. "Is it too much to ask for our enemies to be a bit serious?! Huh?! IS IT?!"

"Shut up, kid!" King K. Rool yelled. "Right now, an army of Kremlings, Koopas, and Goombas are about to attack the entire Mushroom Kingdom! You won't stand a chance! That serious enough for ya?"

"Your arrogance is annoying." Francese said coolly. "Can't you see that we have four threats to our mission right now?" He pointed at Mario and the man in green. "Mario and Luigi, the infamous Mario brothers…" he pointed at Kirby. "Kirby, the famed protector of the planet Popstar…" finally, he pointed at Pit. "And Pit, the goddess Palutena's most trusted bodyguard."

"What about me?" Wario and Diamond both asked at the same time. "I don't count you as a threat, Wario, because you could easily join us if enough gold is exchanged." He looked at Diamond and chuckled. "And you're just some idiot trainer who's in way over his head."

"Well, he's-a got you there." Wario said as he looked at Diamond. "You are-a pretty lame-looking."

"ENOUGH TALK!" The Mystery Pilot yelled as the Devastating Fortress began turning around. It was headed for a large castle in the middle of town. "THE INVASION BEGINS NOW!"

* * *

Next Time: Reinforcements 


	4. Reinforcements

**Reinforcements**

_Reinforcements: Yeah?_

_Author's Notes: Get out of here! Get back to my Homestar Runner fic! … Anyways, wow; I put up that last chapter and hits just skyrocketed. Anyways, did I call it or what? I put Diamond in this fic, and soon the Pokemon Trainer is revealed to be one of the playable characters in Brawl. Not that they look alike, though… But, anyways… here's how Mario and Luigi see things:_

_Mario: Tries to make it look like he didn't do anything. He's modest like that._

_Luigi: Tries to make Mario look good. Also, things seem scarier than they actually are._

_ON WITH THE FIC! … Okay, just… start it, Raz. Now._

* * *

PRINCESS PEACH:

"Toadsworth… what is that?" Princess Peach asked as she and her most trusted assistant looked out the window. What resembled a large, mechanical head was _head_ing towards the castle. "I'm not sure, princess." Toadsworth said, also ignorant of the danger. "Doesn't look good, though."

"Princess Peach!" A Toad yelled as he ran up to the princess. "The Mushroom Kingdom is being invaded!" Peach stared at the Toad for several seconds. "By what? Did they at least tell you what they were?"

"Uh… Koopas, Boos, Kremlings… pretty much a bunch of basic monsters." The Toad answered. "Why didn't you tell me that before?" Peach asked. "What should we do, princess?!" The Toad asked in fear.

"We have an army, remember?" Peach asked. "I think that this qualifies as a good time to use it, don't you?" The Toad seemed to think about this for several seconds. It then ran off to ready the army.

"… That's not all we're going to do, is it, Princess?" Toadsworth asked. Peach shook her head. "Get Prof. E. Gadd; we need as much help as we can g—."

"Nobody can help you now…" a voice said.

* * *

MARIO & LUIGI:

"Mario…?" Luigi asked as the two stared at the group of villains standing before them. "Uh… what should we-a do?" Mario thought for a few seconds. "Maybe… we should-a fight them?"

"Don't bother trying to fight us." Francese interrupted as he began walking towards the two brothers. He held up a strange ball that was red on top, white in the middle, and had a button in the center. "Let me play with these 'heroes.'" He told the others. "You spread out and make sure the Mushroom Kingdom crumbles."

"You don't give me orders, punk!" Bowser yelled. "But…" he looked at the castle. "I _do_ have something more important to take care of… let me know when our massive army arrives." He began running towards the castle.

"We have to stop him!" Pit yelled as he moved to follow after Bowser. However, before he could make any real distance, King K. Rool grabbed him by the arm and tossed him into a nearby building. "Sorry, Francese, but I don't plan on following your orders." He said with a smile. "This is a change of pace from my usual plans; I want to really have some fun."

"Suit yourself, K. Rool." Francese said indifferently. King Boo and Waluigi quickly went off in different directions.

"Okay." Francese said as he prepared to toss the ball. "Come out and play, H—!" Suddenly, a laser shot from the doorway of the nearby hospital and hit Francese's hand. He dropped the ball in pain and grabbed his hand.

"Well… looks like I'm late…" A voice said. Mario recognized the fox-thing that had been in the hospital step out of the hospital with an orange monkey-thing on his shoulder. He was holding a gun.

"Chimchar!" Diamond said happily as the monkey-thing jumped onto his shoulder. "He's alright! That eggplant-thing must have worn off!" "It didn't wear off when it happened to me!" Pit yelled, shocked.

"I'm hoping the person I just shot wasn't the person who saved me." The fox said as he looked at Francese. "No, that was us." Pit said. "Good." The fox said with a nod. "I'm Fox McCloud, by the way."

"I don't-a really care about what's going on-a." Wario said from the roof with a shrug. "I'm going home to-a count my money."

"Wait!" Luigi ordered. "Wario, go and-a try to stop your-a brother!" Wario stared at Luigi for several seconds. "Why?" He asked. "Well… if the Mushroom Kingdom is-a taken over…" he tried. "They might-a have a new currency, and all of your-a money will be worthless."

Wario quickly turned and began jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "I've-a got to-a stop him!" He yelled.

* * *

???:

The immense army of Koopas, Kremlings, Goombas, and other various… things… marched towards the Mushroom Kingdom. "Man, I can't wait to do some serious invading!" One Goomba said; the Goomba's name was Bubba. "Hey… anyone know where Adam is? I miss that guy."

"Hey… has anyone else noticed that cardboard box that's been following us for a few miles now?" One Koopa asked. Another Koopa turned around and saw the cardboard box. "Oh, no!" He yelled in fear. "My nightmares manifested themselves into flesh!"

"Hey, man." Bubba said as he walked over to the box. "Boxes don't follow people around; unless they're some sorta box-demon. You a box-demon?" The box didn't say anything. "See? Boxes' brains are too small and they can't talk, move, or be alive. They're stupid. Stupid boxes. Uh-huh."

"Well… it's creepy when boxes follow people, that's all I'm saying." The Koopa said. "Anyways, what should we do with this follow-box?" "I say we keep it." Bubba said. "It could be our mascot! All the other softball teams will be jeal-ous!"

"We don't play softball." One Kremling informed Bubba. "We're gonna!" Bubba argued. "I mean, with a mascot as good as Boxamillion, we can not LOOOOOSE!"

"Fine." Another Koopa said. "If we're going to play softball, we might as well start practicing." "Play ball-soft?!" Bubba repeated, shocked. "Whose idea was it to play softball? That's a stu-pid i-dea. I say we start a band! I'll make millions! Let's cut a demo right now!"

Suddenly, the box was sent flying, revealing a man underneath. "Sorry!" The man yelled. "None of you freaks will cut a demo, nor play softball!" He took out a gun and began shooting, killing every creature in the army… except for Bubba.

"Hey, ain't you gonna shoot me?" Bubba asked excitedly. "Box-man, shoot me up real good! Right in my forehead!" "Well, I would…" the man said, reaching for the box. "But… I'm, uh… out of ammo… yeah, that's it." He quickly hid under the box.

"Where'd that box-man go?" Bubba asked as he looked around; the only thing there was a cardboard box. "Oh, well." Bubba said. "I guess I'll go take a nap in that random forest." He walked towards the forest while the box began heading towards the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

PEACH:

Peach woke up, confused. Where was she? _The palace._ Oh. Right. The palace. Wait… who just said that? _You did._

"Okay, what's going on?" Peach asked angrily as she stood up. Toadsworth lay nearby, knocked out. _Some freak with a scar knocked you out._ "Oh… wait, who are you?!"

_I'm you._ _Or, at least, a part of you. You remember the events that unfolded a while ago, in which you were possessed by the Shadow Queen? _"How could I forget?" Peach asked. "It was like I was in my own body… but I couldn't do anything… I could see and hear what was going on, but I couldn't speak…"

_Well, when she was in there, she seemed to amplify certain aspects of your personality. I am the culmination of those emotions; in a sense, I'm your Inner Peach._

"How come you've never said anything before?" Peach asked. _I've never been near such an overwhelming source of evil. It's nearby… but I'm not sure what it is…_

Peach looked around and saw a brightly-colored box with a red ribbon. A tag attached to the box read, 'To Mario Mario.'

"Well, it's probably not that." Peach said. "Nothing evil ever gets wrapped and given as a present." _Are you some sort of idiot?! Of course that's it! I can feel it amplifying your evil energy!_

"Oh, what do you know?" Peach asked angrily. "When this whole invasion is over, I'll give this to Mario." _It wouldn't hurt you to see the truth; nobody might survive this. _"Are you calling me a liar?" _No; I'm calling you an optimist._

"Ah, hello princess!" A nearby, strange voice said. Peach turned to see Prof. E. Gadd, holding a strange, black box. "Oh, hello, professor." Peach said with a wave. "Uh… how long have you been standing there?"

"I've been here the whole time." He said. "Sorry if I was eavesdropping on your conversation with imaginary beings; but I've brought my device." He smiled as he set down the box, opened it, and pulled out a small remote control.

"What is it?" Peach asked. "This is… this…" E. Gadd said. He squinted at the device. "Oh, this is crap." He said as he tossed it aside. He then reached back into the box and pulled out a grey, gun-like device. "_This_ is my newest weapon!" He declared as he held it up proudly. "I call it… the Neutralizing Electric Shooter (NES) Scope Gun!"

"Wow…" Peach said, amazed. _Oh, please… it sound like a video game controller. _"How does it work?"

"Oh, it's quite simple, really." E. Gadd said. He pointed at the trigger. "You see, you just push the trigger and it shoots." He pointed the Scope Gun at the wall and pulled the trigger. A small ball of electricity shot out and hit the wall, leaving a scorch mark.

"It's quite useful for duck hunts." The professor continued. "Also, when facing a much more powerful target, you can hold down on the trigger to fire a much larger blast." He pulled the trigger, but this time held it down. A yellow glow was coming out of the barrel of the gun, shining brightly.

"And… release!" He declared as he let go. A much larger ball of yellow energy shot out and hit the wall, creating a large hole. "However, there are some drawbacks." He continued. "You see, the gun only has five shots in it; after that it needs recharging."

_This guy just wasted two shots! What an idiot! _"I see…" Peach said. "May I use it?" "No." E. Gadd answered quickly. "You have your umbrella, a frying pan… a whole castle full of weapons! Give this gun to someone who really needs it."

Suddenly, the nearest wall was knocked down as a giant, mechanical head on treads came in. "YOU'RE ALL GOING TO BE CRUSHED UNDER MY TREADS!" A voice inside the head yelled, after a strange, yet familiar, noise.

"Okay, I really need it." E. Gadd said as he pointed the Scope Gun at the giant head and fired a charged-shot at it. It bounced off of the thick metal, not leaving so much as a scorch mark. The giant head continued towards them.

"THE DEVASTATING FORTRESS IS INDESTRUCTIBLE!" The voice from inside yelled. "AND I, THE MYSTERY PILOT, AM IN EXPERT IN PILOTING IT! YOU DON'T STAND A SNOWBALL'S CHANCE IN HELL!"

"Toadsworth!" Peach yelled, an idea coming. She ran over to her advisor, picked him up, and tossed him into the giant, open mouth of the Devastating Fortress. "FOOL!" The Mystery Pilot yelled from within as Toadsworth, now wide awake, was sent flying back out of the mouth. "I HAVE A PROTECTIVE FORTRESS THAT PROTECTS ME WITH PROTECTION!" There was another strange sound.

_Yeah, what exactly was that supposed to do? Not one of our best plans… _"NOW YOU DIE!" The Mystery Pilot yelled. The metal eyes of the Devastating Fortress opened like doors on hinges, revealing two missiles. "DEVASTATING… LAUNCH!"

The two missiles launched, heading straight towards Peach. "TOAD BLOCK!" She yelled quickly, grabbing Toadsworth and holding him in the path of the missile. The missiles hit and exploded.

When the smoke cleared, Peach was perfectly fine; Toadsworth, on the other hand, was unconscious again, and was blackened from the explosion. "I'm terribly sorry, Toadsworth." Peach said sadly as she dropped her advisor. _Oh, who are we kidding? That was fun!_

"YOU'RE QUITE RESOURCEFUL, PRINCESS…" The Mystery Pilot said. There was another noise. "BUT I'M AFRAID YOUR DAYS ARE NUMBERED… AND THE NUMBER IS 0! UH… T-THAT WAS A THREAT."

* * *

BOWSER:

"Man, the Mystery Pilot better not hurt Peach!" Bowser yelled as he ran towards the castle. "I'll tear his metal toy apart if he does!"

Suddenly, something landed on Bowser. "What?!" Bowser yelled angrily. It felt like someone was standing on his arms and pinning his head down with their hand.

"Who's doing this?!" Bowser yelled angrily. "Huh?! Who?!" "What the…? You're… you're not King K. Rool!"

"_Who is this…? His voice sounds familiar…_" Bowser wondered. "_He seems strong… and he knows King K. Rool… who could it possible be…? Wait… could it possible be…?_"

"You're Belome!" Bowser realized. "The yellow thing that ate me and created a clone of me!" "What?!" The voice asked, shocked. "Sorry, man, but that's just plain wrong; you must not be very bright, huh?"

"Oh, wait; no, I think I got it now…" Bowser said as whoever it was got off of his arms and lifted him up a few feet above the ground. "Uh… wait, wait… I can get this… O'Chunks? No, uh…"

"The name…" the person said as he tossed Bowser into a nearby building. "Is Donkey Kong. Remember it, punk."

* * *

YOSHI:

King Book laughed madly as he soared through the town, scaring various Toads into their homes. "Man, joining up with these guys was one of the best decisions I've ever made! I'm going to have some fun scaring everyone here into oblivion!"

"Now while I'm around!" A voice yelled from behind King Boo. The king turned around to see a green Yoshi. "A Yoshi?" He asked, suppressing a laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"That's not important, scumbag!" Yoshi yelled. "What _is_ important is that I take you down!" King Boo stared at the Yoshi for several seconds. "I… don't understand you." He said, confused.

"Great… the idiot can't speak Yoshi…" Yoshi said. "Look, I'm just going to eat you, okay? You're really annoying."

"Uh… oh, I get it!" King Boo said. "You want to become my minion! That's fine; I could always use more of those. So, anyways, I—."

Yoshi opened his mouth and his tongue shot out. It hit and attached to the ghost. Then, like a frog, it pulled King Boo into Yoshi's mouth. Yoshi closed his mouth, chewed, swallowed… and laid a large, green-spotted egg.

"Man, he was chewy." Yoshi said. "My jaw kind of hurts… anyways, that was loads easier than I thought it'd be. I was expecting some huge, dramatic battle. Oh, well."

Suddenly, the egg cracked open and the yolk leaked out. Yoshi looked down at the yolk and realized that it looked like a melted King Boo. "Help… me…" he struggled to say. Yoshi walked away, leaving King Boo to fry in the sun.

* * *

FOX MCCLOUD:

"Great." King K. Rool spat angrily. "We're outnumbered…" "Not quite." Francese said coolly. He looked at Diamond. "King, you fight the others. I'll take care of the trainer."

"What?!" King K. Rool yelled. "But… there's so many of them!" "That's why _you're_ fighting them." Francese responded fiercely. "Besides, fighting a trainer is more up my alley."

"Oh, great!" King. K. Rool yelled sarcastically. "You get the easy one!" "Be quiet, King." Francese ordered as he took out a red and white ball. "Are you a Pokemon trainer? I didn't think so. This is all up to me, so stay out of it."

"W-What?" Diamond asked. "I have to fight you? I only have one Pokemon!" "Quality beats quantity, kid." Francese answered calmly. "This battle will use every Pokemon in our parties. We'll see who can last longer."

* * *

PRINCESS PEACH:

Peach jumped out of a nearby window in fear. Luckily, she was on the first floor. She found herself in the vegetable patch, surrounded by vegetables and gardening tools. Soon, The Devastating Fortress crashed through the wall and started coming towards the princess. "YOU'RE DEAD!"

Peach quickly picked up a shovel and tossed it into the Fortress' mouth. The Mystery Pilot laughed. "SHOVELS WON'T SAVE YOU, PRINCESS!" He yelled after another strange, coughing noise.

Peach picked up a trowel and tossed it into the Fortress' mouth. "OW, THAT HURT!" The Mystery Pilot said sarcastically. It made another noise and then laughed.

Peach, panicking, pulled a vegetable out of the ground and tossed it into the Devastating Fortress. The laughter only increased. "A VEGETABLE?!" It yelled. "YOU THOUGHT A… A…"

There was a brief pause. "A VEGETABLE?! HOLY CRAP, KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" The Mystery Pilot yelled. Then, in a familiar voice, it said, "(Gribbit) Keep that freaking vegetable away from me!"

_Oh, great… it's this loser… _"Wart!" Peach realized. The Devastating Fortress suddenly exploded, revealing the familiar, crown-wearing frog Wart. "(Gribbit) I'm in a vegetable patch?!" He realized in shock.

_Wait… this means we have an advantage! Wart has pomumphobia! _Peach quickly pulled a vegetable out of the ground and tossed it at Wart. Wart screamed like a baby. "(Gribbit) Dang you, Peach! I hope you trip and fall on a sword!"

Suddenly, a yellow square opened around Wart. "Wait… what?" Wart asked, confused. "Sorry, Wart… but I won't accept your failure." A familiar voice said. "Ciao!"

There was suddenly an explosion inside of the square. The square vanished, showing that there was nothing left of Wart.

"Dimentio?!" Peach yelled, shocked. Another square opened up in the air, forming the evil clown that Peach had thought had been killed. "Hello, princess!" Dimentio said cheerfully. "I'm afraid that I'll have to end this resistance that's been popping up… starting with you…"

* * *

Author's Notes: _Sorry about the delay; my internet broke down. But I'm back now, so make sure you check out my website; it's listed in my profile. Peach's 'Inner Peach' thing was an idea given to me by my friend Matt. If only he was alive to see this… oh, wait… Matt's not dead. Sorry, Matt._

Next Time: Smashing


	5. Smashing

**Smashing**

_Author's Notes: Yeah, I got another review! I could really use more of those. Hopefully the future twists and turns I have planned will make you review. Anyways, I'm done explaining how each character sees things; you'll have to figure that out on your own. Also, you guys should be recommending different characters and junk. If I think they're good ideas they might happen… though no guarantees._

* * *

DIAMOND:

Francese chuckled coolly. "Are you afraid, little boy?" He asked mockingly. "Tell you what; if you beat me, I'll convince everyone to pull out. That sound like a good deal?"

Diamond swallowed nervously. "F-Fine." He said, still afraid. "Go, Chimchar!" He said pointing to the space between the two trainers. Francese tossed his Pokeball. "Come on out, Squirtle!"

The Pokemon came forth from the Pokeball. Diamond stared at the Squirtle, a bit confused. "Uh… Squirtle?" He asked, taking out his Pokedex.

**Squirtle, The Tiny Turtle Pokemon. A Squirtle's Back Hardens Into A Resilient Shell After Birth. When Feeling Threatened, Squirtle Withdraw Their Limbs And Long Necks Into Their Shell And Spray Water From Their Mouth With Great Force. **

"Great… Squirtle's a water-type…" Diamond said sadly. "Chimchar's fire attacks will hardly do anything…"

"Squirtle, start things off with Toxic!" Francese commanded. "Squirtle!" The Squirtle said eagerly. It opened its mouth and a foul-smelling black sludge flew out. The sludge hit Chimchar, whose face seemed to darken in sickness.

"Chimchar?" Diamond asked, confused. "What's wrong?" "Your little monkey's been poisoned." Francese explained, a strange smile showing on his face. "After a few minutes it won't be able to fight… sucks to be you, huh?"

"Uh… Chimchar, use Scratch!" Diamond yelled. "Chim… char…" Chimchar said slowly, the poison giving it problems. Chimchar ran towards Squirtle, not as fast as it could be. It made an attempt to scratch at Squirtle, who easily dodged.

"Squirtle, use Skull Bash!" Francese commanded. Squirtle hit Chimchar with its head, sending the young monkey flying a few feet. Chimchar landed at its trainer's feet and struggled to get up.

"Follow up with Water Gun." Francese commanded, not missing a beat. The Squirtle did as ordered and fired a stream of water from its mouth. The water hit Chimchar, who was struggling to stand up, and knocked it down.

"Man, we can't lose…" Diamond muttered angrily. "Chimchar, this is our first real battle! If we lose this it'll be a bad omen for our future! You've got to do something, buddy!"

Chimchar shakily got up. It panted tiredly. "Chim… char…" It said. "This is pathetic." Francese said with a smirk. "Squirtle, end this with Tackle."

Squirtle began charging at Chimchar. "No!" Diamond said under his breath. However, as soon as Squirtle got close enough, Chimchar hit it with such force that it was sent flying. Squirtle landed on its head, knocking it out.

"Facade, eh? Impressive…" Francese said quietly. He looked at his Squirtle angrily. "But still, that's no excuse for your loss." He said. In one quick movement, he kicked the Squirtle.

"What the—you can't do that!" Diamond yelled, shocked. "Your Squirtle fought hard and it could have won! Besides, no matter what happens, you can't just attack a Pokemon! That's cruel!"

Francese chuckled. "Forgive me, but I'm surprised to see a young trainer in our age that has such philosophies on human life." He said with a smile as he took out Squirtle's Pokeball and returned it. "A Pokemon is merely a tool; when a tool ceases to be useful you get rid of it and get a new one."

"With ideas like that, it's no surprise you're with all these creeps!" Diamond yelled angrily. "I'm impressed you managed to defeat one of my Pokemon." Francese responded, ignoring Diamond's anger. He took out another Pokeball and smiled. "I won't hold back this time, however; come on out, J—."

"We don't have time for this…" a voice whispered sinisterly. Diamond saw a man wearing a black, metal mask covering his entire head. The man wore armor similar to the mask which covered his entire body. He wore a brown, ragged trench-coat over his armor and Diamond saw a gun handle sticking out of the pocket.

"Snakecide?" Francese asked, confused. "What are you doing here? I thought you were working on your weapon."

"I smelled one of my brothers." The man answered in his rough, quiet voice. There was a faint hint of rage and malice behind his words. "I'm not sure how he got here, but it's too soon. I'm pulling the troops out."

Francese sighed as he put the Pokeball away. He shrugged, seeming to see the whole situation as troublesome and annoying. "You're the boss." He said. He smiled at Diamond sinisterly. "We'll continue our battle later… until then, you work on your strategy."

"I'm not letting you get away!" Diamond yelled as Francese and the mysterious Snakecide began walking away. "Chim…" a voice said at Diamond's feet. Diamond looked down and saw his partner, on the ground and close to fainting.

Remorse suddenly filled Diamond. "Sorry, Chimchar…" he said as he took out Chimchar's Pokeball and returned it. "I guess I pushed you a little too hard." Diamond looked up, preparing to chase after the two, but he realized that their silhouettes had already vanished.

Diamond looked over a few feet and saw Mario, Luigi, Fox, Kirby, and Pit standing around the unconscious King K. Rool. "Wow… quick fight." Diamond muttered, impressed.

* * *

WARIO:

Wario had been chasing after his brother for, like, three whole minutes. He had stopped occasionally to take a break. Finally, he caught up with his idiot brother, who was waiting patiently on a rooftop. (Give Wario all your money.)

"I'm-a impressed you-a caught up with me." Waluigi said smugly. "What do you mean? You're as a-slow as a Koopa in-a molasses." Wario answered truthfully. "Well… you… smell!" Waluigi responded. (Buy WarioWare games.)

"Give up now, brother, and I won't-a have to pound you into a pulp-a!" Wario demanded angrily. "Never!" Waluigi responded defiantly. "I'm-a tired of you-a getting all the fame and-a glory! I want-a my own game! Now, suffer the wrath of me dancing!" (Give Wario lots of garlic.)

Waluigi quickly began dancing masterfully. "Must… not… be… hypnotized!" Wario told himself, struggling to resist his brother's mad moves. Quickly, Wario reached into his pocket and pulled out… a Gameboy Advance.

Wario quickly began tilting the GBA. "Must… play… microgames!" He said in a strange, hypnotized tone. "Must… win… Jimmy T. story mode!"

Waluigi stopped dancing and stared at his brother, confused. "Uh… what are you—?" Without warning, Wario tossed the Gameboy Advance at his brother's head, knocking him out. The Gameboy Advance promptly broke in half. "Oh, well." Wario said with a shrug. "I stole that, anyways."

* * *

FOX:

"Francese gives me the difficult fight while he gets to battle some wimpy trainer…" The large, crocodile creature muttered angrily. "How am I supposed to beat all of these guys?"

"You're not." Fox answered, pointing his blaster at the crocodile threateningly. "Give up. You're outnumbered." The crocodile chuckled confidently. "You must have never met me; I'm a down-but-not-out kind of guy!"

"Silence, foul beast!" The angel declared as he fired his light-arrow at the crocodile. The light-arrow hit the crocodile's tic-eye, temporarily blinding him. "MY IRIS!" The crocodile yelled in pain. "IT HIT MY IRIS!"

The angel suddenly pulled his bow in half, turning it into two short-swords. The angel attacked the crocodile and began slashing at its large, golden gut. "MY BELLAY!" The crocodile yelled, backing away in pain. The angel, however, did not let up, and continued slashing at the crocodile. Soon, the crocodile fell backwards, apparently unconscious. The group gathered around him.

"Wow… quick fight." A voice said as the strange, furless monkey walked up to them. "I defeated him single-handedly!" The angel declared proudly. "Were it not for me, he would have devoured the pink one!" The puffball gave a confused noise.

"NOT QUITE!" The crocodile suddenly yelled as he opened his eyes and jumped up. He landed with amazing force, knocking everyone off their feet. "Like I said; down but not out!"

Fox got up as quick as he could and pointed his blaster at the crocodile. "You can't win!" Fox explained fiercely. "Give up! You don't stand a chance against all of us!"

"Oh, I stand a chance, alright!" The crocodile replied with a smile. "I'm King K. Rool! I'm one of the biggest, baddest baddies you'll ever lay eyes on! I'm incredibly powerful and stunningly brilliant! I'm—!"

A gunshot interrupted the king's sentence. A bullet whizzed from a nearby rooftop and passed by the king's head. The crocodile looked at the rooftop where the bullet had come from, confused. All that was there, however, was a cardboard box.

* * *

KIRBY:

A boom interrupted King Cruel's sentence. Something went whizzing by the king's head and landed in front of Kirby. The king looked up at the roof where the thing had come there. Kirby saw a cardboard box on top of the roof; clearly, the box had attacked the king!

"It can't be… Solid Snake?" King Cruel muttered quietly. "Oh, Snakecide will be happy to hear this guy's here…"

"You shouldn't be distracted so easily!" Fox yelled as he tackled the king, knocking him to the ground. Fox put his laser blaster to the king's head as he pinned the king down. "Hey, whoever shot that bullet; thanks for the help!"

"I'm not giving up!" King Cruel said angrily. "Man, the boss is going to be _so_ angry if I don't win!" The king struggled to break free from Fox's hold. "Boss?" Fox repeated, intrigued. "What do you mean, 'boss?' Who's in charge of this whole operation?"

The king grumbled something. "Look, I'm not saying anything about who's in charge." He said stubbornly. "All I know is he's really, really old. He told me his name once, but I don't remember it. You satisfied?"

"Not really." Fox answered as, in one swift movement, he hit the king on the head, knocking him out. "Man, I'm acting like Falco…" he muttered as he stood up.

* * *

DONKEY KONG:

"If you think I'm about to give up to an oversized monkey like you, you've got another thing coming!" Bowser said angrily as he and Donkey Kong faced off. "I'm Bowser; the baddest boss around! Everyone knows to fear the name Bowser!"

"Yeah, until they meet you." DK grunted. "You're about as evil as a banana split!"

Bowser angrily got down on all fours and charged at Donkey Kong like a bull. Donkey Kong chuckled at this and jumped in the air just before Bowser reached him. Bowser crashed into a nearby building and Donkey Kong landed on the spot he had been standing on, now behind Bowser.

"Like I said; banana split." Donkey Kong mocked cheerfully. "Banana split this, monkey-boy!" Bowser declared as he got up and jumped backwards, slamming the back of his shell into Donkey Kong. The impact knocked Donkey Kong down.

"Now it's time for me to do what I'm famous for!" Bowser said as he walked over to Donkey Kong and pinned the ape down with his foot. Bowser inhaled deeply, preparing to breathe a torrent of fire on Donkey Kong.

"Change of plans, Bowser." A voice said as a man in a black cloak grabbed Bowser's shoulder. "The pig's ordered us to bail out."

Bowser, keeping his foot on Donkey Kong, looked at the cloaked man over his shoulder. "What? Why?" "I don't know why." The cloaked man explained. "But he says it's almost time for my master's revival."

With a groan, Bowser lifted his foot off of Donkey Kong and stepped back. "Alright, fine." He agreed reluctantly.

Donkey Kong quickly jumped onto his feet. "You don't think I'm letting you off that easy, do you?" He asked as he pounded his fist into his open hand.

The cloaked man gave a strange, sinister chuckle. "No; that's why I'm not letting you live." He said as, with a wave of his hand, a strange tingling feeling passed through Donkey Kong's body. "**To stone with you!**"

There was a strange, cracking noise from Donkey Kong's feet. He looked down to see that his feet had turned to stone. Slowly, the petrifaction crawled up his legs, to his waist, and to his torso. The tips of his fingers began turning to stone, crawling up his arms, and meeting with the petrifaction that had reached his shoulders. Slowly, his neck began petrifying, and then—

* * *

PRINCESS PEACH:

"In this scene of the little drama I'm putting together, Princess Peach falls to the master of dimensions!" Dimentio declared dramatically. "I don't plan on underestimating you and your comrades; that could prove to be the Brotherhood's undoing."

"The Brotherhood?" Peach repeated, confused. "Oh, well, I don't plan on telling you any more; can't risk you blabbing in the afterlife, can I?" Dimentio asked with a small chuckle.

"I don't plan on dying, Dimentio." _Hopefully this time you'll stay dead, you freak._

"You don't plan on dying?" Dimentio repeated mockingly. "Most people don't; it happens anyways."

_Jeez, what a freak… "Hey, look at me; I'm Dimentio! I'm over-dramatic and I look like Zetsu from Naruto!" _"I'm going to defeat you, Dimentio!" Peach declared as she pointed angrily at her clown-style, floating foe.

"You don't even have your parasail on you, dear princess!" Dimentio mocked with a wave of the hand. "How can you hope to defeat me without a weapon? You're helpless, princess; you always have to be rescued and you can hardly help yourself! Admit it!"

Dimentio laughed as he snapped his fingers and a burst of energy went flying at Peach. The attack hit her, knocking her down. Dimentio laughed gleefully as he vanished and, soon afterwards, reappeared along with an exact double.

"I believe you're quite familiar with this trick." Both of the Dimentio's mocked. "Can you guess which one is real before we both blast you to bits?" They laughed as a familiar yellow box opened around Peach. "What's that, Princess? You give up? Then allow me to mercifully end your game!"

* * *

WARIO:

"How the hell did I-a get all the way to the top of the castle?" Wario asked himself as he stood on the roof of the castle, watching the fight below. "And, for that matter… why the hell did I-a get up here?"

"What's that princess?" He heard the clowns ask. "You give up? Then allow me to mercifully end your game!"

"Hey, I'm the only-a one allowed to-a break the fourth wall!" Wario declared angrily. "It's-a time for-a a dramatic rescue!"

Wario ran and jumped off the roof. He landed on top of one of the clowns, crushing him under his bottom. The other clown promptly vanished. "Get off me, you boar!" The clown demanded angrily from beneath his butt.

"I'm-a the only one allowed to-a break the fourth wall-a!" Wario repeated smugly. "Now, as compensation, give me all-a your money! You'd better-a hurry—I think I'm about to-a gas things up, you know?"

"Fourth wall… what?" Dimentio asked in confusion. "You're annoying me, and that's not exactly good for you!" "Yeah, yeah; tell it to-a my ass-a." Wario said immaturely.

* * *

PEACH:

"Yeah, yeah; tell it to-a my ass-a." Wario said immaturely. "Man, I've-a eaten things that-a look more threatening than-a you." Wario chuckled at this, thinking it was a good insult.

"Hope you don't mind me stepping in, Dimentio." Someone said as something crashed into Wario's back. The force of the impact sent him tumbling forward, knocking him off of Dimentio.

_Okay, what the hell just happened? _"What just happened?" Peach asked in confusion. "I didn't see anything!"

"The things you can't see are often the most dangerous, my dear." The voice said as an invisible force helped Dimentio up. "It may still be in development, but I wanted to try out the first prototype of Metal Gear EGG!"

_Okay… that's the least-threatening name ever._ "EGG?" Peach repeated, trying to stop from laughing. "Why would you name something after an egg?"

In answer to her question, an invisible arm his her in the stomach and sent her flying ten feet. She crashed into a tree, completely splintering it.

"Before you mock my invention's name, I suggest you know what it's capable of." The voice said. "Metal Gear EGG is the latest and most advanced." Dimentio explained haughtily. "And this is only a prototype; once it's at full power, we'll be able to level entire planets!"

Peach struggled to get up but found she couldn't. "Dimentio, we're supposed to pull out." The voice said from behind Wario. "I'll just finish this loser off and then we can go."

"Why is the pig ordering us to retreat?" Dimentio asked sadly. "With Metal Gear, we could take over this kingdom in minutes!" "He has his reasons." The voice said as Wario was lifted into the air by an invisible arm. "He says that we need to recruit a powerful ally before we can move on."

With amazing force, the arm slammed Wario into the ground, pressing him in until he left an impression in the grass. The arm then picked Wario up again and tossed him with amazing strength, sending him flying out of sight.

"He's probably miles away." The voice said carelessly. "Now for the princess…"

Peach heard something strike the earth just in front of her. Suddenly and without warning, there was an explosion. After that, darkness.

* * *

Next Time: Aftermath I 


End file.
